


Don't Look At His Neck

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [65]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Slade Wilson, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade really did not like coming home to find a note waiting on the closed bedroom door in Jason’s sloppy scrawl that read, ‘don’t look at his neck’.





	Don't Look At His Neck

Slade really did not like coming home to find a note waiting on the closed bedroom door in Jason’s sloppy scrawl that read,  _ ‘don’t look at his neck _ ’.

Crumpling the paper up, Slade slipped into the bedroom and quietly removed his armor and weapons, setting everything away before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. Dick was lying on his side, fast asleep with his back to the mercenary.

Slade watched him for a long time before stepping back to open the curtains, letting the moonlight shine in just enough so he could see whatever the fuck Jason’s unhelpful message had warned him not to look at.

Slade saw red when he carefully rolled Dick onto his back and found his husband’s throat littered with bruises in the shape of handprints. Looking lower, Slade felt his blood boil at the sight of  _ teeth marks _ and bruises covering almost every inch of Dick’s shoulders and collarbones,  _ exactly  _ where his suit should have covered.

Slade forced himself up and out of the room before his anger could take hold, snagging his cell phone on the way and dialing Jason’s number.

“  _ ‘s fucking _ -”

“What the  _ fuck _ happened!?” Slade snapped, cutting him off. “I left you in charge of him-”

“No one’s in charge o’ Dickie”

“For  _ two  _ fucking days and  _ this  _ is what I come home to!?”

Jason hummed and Slade heard the sound of shifting sheets as though the other was rolling over in bed. Slade was too angry to give a shit about waking the other up.

“ _ I tol’ you not t’ look at ‘is neck _ ,” Jason told him, words slurred on account of the fact that he was hardly awake.

“What. Happened? I will not ask again.”

“ _ You’ve already asked twice _ ,” Jason reminded him, waking up more. “ _ Why not ask a third time? _ ”

Slade closed his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to not scream and wake Dick up. Once he had more or less calmed himself down, he spoke again.

“What happened?”

Jason grunted. “Fight that went haywire,” he replied. “Criminal was smarter than usual and actually figured out how to disengage and  _ remove _ his suit.”

Slade’s heart picked up its pace. “What did they do?”

“Just tried to kill him,” Jason replied. “Standard patrol. You know how it is.”

“And what happened to the criminal?”

“Soon as we got him off N, I shot him in the throat,” Jason replied, pride in his voice. “He’s dead.”

“Did Dick see?”

“He was too busy trying to get breath back. Didn’t even hear the gunshot and never saw the body. As far as he knows, the criminal was brought down.”

“Good,” Slade said firmly. “How was his breathing?”

“Uneven and broken at first,” Jason replied. “He got better though.”

“Good,” Slade said, nodding as he looked back towards the bedroom door. “Good.”

Jason was quiet for a moment. “Go cuddle with him,” he advised. “He was missing you earlier.”

“Will do,” Slade confirmed. “Have a good night, Jason.”

Jason was quiet for a long time, probably confused by how polite Slade was. “Oh, uh..thanks? Uh...have a good night?”

Slade ended the call.

……………

Dick shifted, rolling over and staring blearily up at Slade when the mercenary slipped back into the room.

“Hey,” he said, voice hoarse and raspy. “Welcome home.”

Slade smiled, laying down and drawing Dick close, tracing his fingers over the edge of the bruises.

“I heard you got hurt, little bird,” Slade murmured.

“Just a little scratch,” Dick told him, pretty much lying straight to his face. “I’m fine. How was the contract?”

“Went off without a hitch,” Slade confirmed. “The pedophile won’t be touching anyone ever again.”

“Good,” Dick said, snuggling close to Slade’s chest. “Now cuddle with me.”

Slade smiled, pulling Dick close. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
